


The good guys always win, right?

by Cyn_Writes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Sorry Not Sorry, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tony Stark Dies, Tony instead of Peter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26000965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyn_Writes/pseuds/Cyn_Writes
Summary: Peter takes a step back in fear and looks at the dust. He doesn’t know if he’s going to scream, faint, cry, or throw up. He gets his answer as he lets out a shriek that echos across the empty planet. Tears start freely falling onto the ground, and with them, Peter. He scoops desperately at the dust, trying to bring him back. But there’s no use. Tony Stark is dead.---------Instead of Peter dusting away, it's Tony. Peter Quill survives (yes I'm still mad at him)
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 16
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Am I working on 7 stories right now? Yes.  
> Should I start another one? No.  
> Did I? Yes.  
> Why did I do it? I don't know.
> 
> all mistakes are mine  
> PLEASE COMMENT
> 
> feel free to read my other stories

Peter Parker has never lost. So losing the fight against Thanos was one of the worst things ever. Especially when his mentor nearly died. 

“Mr Stark!” Peter yells over to him and lands by the man’s side. “I’m sorry, kid.” “For what?” Tony searches the boy’s big, innocent brown eyes for something. Anything. “We lost.” “We don’t know that. You can’t say that yet! We have no idea! Besides, it’s not your fault, Sir. The good guys always win! In Star Wars it seems impossible but the good guys won. You broke out of that kidnapping place! You saved my life at the Stark expo! The good guys always win.” Tony slowly turns his head away from Peter and looks at the wizard. “Tell me that this was the way we win, Strange.” Stephan looks down at his lap, still trying to process the fact that the time stone was gone.

“Is everybody okay?” Peter Quill asks, standing up. “Fuck you, Quill.” Tony sends a deadly glare his way. “We were so close. There is no way we can stop him now.” A metallic voice says. The younger Peter lifts Tony’s up with his hand and the rest of the group comes together. Quill has his arm around Mantis and Drax comes over alone. Strange stays sitting down and Nebula keeps her distance. 

“Something’s happening,” Mantis looks down at her arm as it turns to dust. Eventually, her entire body is dust and Quill tries to grab the dust, hoping to bring her back. 

“Quill?” Drax looks at his friend until he completely dusts away. 

“Tony,” A deep voice says from behind the genius. He turns around and sees Strange staring. “There was no other way.” He keeps staring until he dusts away. 

“Mr Stark?” Tony turns around and sees his kid. “No, not you too. Please.” “I’m fine, sir.” Their eyes meet. “I’m scared.” “I know, bud.” “No!” He shouts. Tony looks down and sees a trail of dust coming from his hand. 

“Mr Stark! Please! I can’t lose you!” The boy runs up to his father-figure and hugs him. “I love you, kid.” He whispers into Peter’s neck and plants a kiss on it, trying to distract the teen from the fact that his left arm is completely gone. “Stop messing with me! Please, sir.” He starts sobbing. 

“I love you, Tony.” He grips on tighter noticing the empty space where Tony’s left half was. “It’s gonna be okay.” The man whispers into the boy’s ear. His last word lingers in the air as his entire body disappears.

Peter takes a step back in fear and looks at the dust. He doesn’t know if he’s going to scream, faint, cry, or throw up. He gets his answer as he lets out a shriek that echos across the empty planet. Tears start freely falling onto the ground, and with them, Peter. He scoops desperately at the dust, trying to bring him back. But there’s no use. Tony Stark is dead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE
> 
> PLZ COMMENT  
> maybe kudos

Maybe if I keep the dust it will turn back into him! There has to be a way. “He did it.” I hear the robot lady say. I look up at her. “No! No, please no! He didn’t! It was just a little-” I pause. A little what? 

“I’m sorry, kid. I really am.” Her voice tells me that she means it. 

“We have to go,” Peter says from next to her. Peter Quill. The reason all of this happened. “Peter Quill!” I scream at him, still crouched on the ground. “I fucking hate you! This is all your fault! We nearly got it! We nearly saved the world! But you couldn’t deal with the fact that your girlfriend is dead! Now not only she is, but half of the universe is also! Half of the universe is dead because of you! You fucking murderer!” 

“Kid,” the lady steps forward. “I’m not a kid!” I dodge her hand. “If I was a normal kid, I would have my parents! I would have my uncle! I wouldn’t be in space! I wouldn’t have to cope with my mentor dying in my arms! I would be on the bus with my best friend watching a space ship leave! I wouldn’t get sensory overloads every 10 minutes!” 

The blue lady crouches next to me. “Peter, right?” I nod. “What’s your name?” I manage to ask. “Nebula. I understand. My father is Thanos. He forced me to fight my sister, Gamora, and she would always win. He replaced my body with metal. I have lost everyone, just like you. But we have to get back to Earth. So lets get on that spaceship and go back home.” I shake my head. “This is what Tony would’ve wanted. When we get back we can work on getting a way to reverse his snap, okay?” I take her hand and allow myself to be guided into their ship.

\---------------

I keep glaring at Peter while he powers up the ship. “Hey, Karen?” I whisper, sitting on my bed. “Yes, Peter? Are you okay?” “Not really. How do I get this suit off?” The suit disappears and turns into the spider emblem on my original suit. “Quill!” I shout up, remembering that my backpack with clothes in it is in the flying doughnut in my bag. “Ya, Peter?” He calls back. “Don’t leave! Karen, could that flying drone thing go and get my backpack?” “Of course, Peter.” The drone flies out of my chest and flies out of the ship. It quickly returns holding my backpack (which of course looks pretty damaged) and I open it up, sighing in relief that my clothes are unharmed. “Is there a bathroom?” “Yup! Second door to the left around the corner.” Quill responds. 

\--------------------

After changing, I sit back down on my bunk with my mask on. “Can you call Mae?” “It appears your aunt has been affected by the snap. I’m sorry, Peter.” I sit up, hitting my head on the bunk above me. 

“What is it, kid?” Nebula sits down next to me. “My aunt.” I choke. “She’s gone.” She grabs onto my hand and squeezes it. “We’ll get them back. Okay? Quill, we can go now.” The ship lifts off the ground. “But what if we can’t?” ‘We will. Do you have anyone else you can call?” “Ned!” I quickly answer. “Karen, call Ned!” “Calling Ned. It appears he is not affected by the snap.” I let out a sigh of relief. “Who was? I mean on my decathlon team.” “Abe, Sally, the bus driver, Seymour, and Flash. Ned, MJ, Mr Harrington, and Charles were not. The bus crashed but everyone is unharmed other than a couple of bruises. They are all back at the school. Ned is not answering, though. It seems he is trying to get hold of his parents, who both were affected. MJ is not, however. Her father has been affected and her mother refuses to take her back.” “Call MJ, then.” After a couple of rings, she picks up. 

“Peter! Oh my God! Are you okay?” “Ya, I’m fine. Sorry about your parents.” “How did you know? Oh wait, Karen. Where are you?” “Space. Mr Stark. He’s gone.” I whisper. “Peter, I’m so sorry. Do you know about Mae?” “Gone. So is the wizard guy. And the bulky guy and antennas lady. Ned’s parents are both gone. However, the guy who’s fault is this, is not. In fact, he is flying this ship. We nearly got the gauntlet off of Thanos. But then he found out his girlfriend died and punched Thanos.” “Would you like me to send the video to her, Peter?” Karen asks. “Sure.” A couple of minutes pass with her gasping. 

“I hate that guy. So much! Let me talk to him.” “No, MJ. Maybe tomorrow, but-” 

“Incoming call from Pepper Potts.” Karen interrupts. “Hey, MJ? I got to go. Pepper Potts is calling. Tell Ned, okay? I’ll call you back.” “Okay.” She sighs and hangs up. Pepper Potts pops up on my screen. 

“You video called. Makes sense.” “Thank God, the right person. I got you from Tony’s contact list. I have no idea how I’m able to connect to you in space.” “The ship has a connection, I think.” She nods. “So, I’m Pepper. I’ve heard a lot about you from Tony. Can I speak to him?” I don’t answer, the picture of him disappearing fills my mind. “Peter?” “He’s gone, Ms Potts.” A hand flies to her mouth and she starts crying. “Sending video footage of Tony and Quill punching Thanos to Pepper Potts,” Karen says without me asking. Pepper touches her screen and I hear the familiar audio of the fight. “That Quill guy survived?” I nod. “He’s flying this ship.” “I’m going to beat his ass when he gets back.” She taps her phone again and I hear my voice. “Mute the sound, please, Karen.” Her line goes silent but Tony’s voice doesn’t.

 _I love you, kid._

“Are you okay, Peter?” Her audio comes back. “Yeah.” “You aren’t, are you. I don’t blame you. I have to tell you something, Pete. I’m pregnant. I was planning on waiting to tell him but the minute I was about to, the call disconnected. You look tired.” “I might take a nap. Can you do me a favor?” “What is it?” “Pick up Ned and MJ from Midtown High. Ned’s parent’s both disappeared and MJ’s mom kicked her out and I’m stuck in space-” “Hey, it’s fine. I’ll get them.” I look down with my eyes. “Are you okay?” She asks me. I just met her, but I already trust her so much. “I’m scared. I know I’m an Avenger now and I shouldn’t be scared but I just wanna go home and I want Mr Stark to be here and I don’t know these people and I’m just so scared.” I admit with a slight cry. “It’s okay, kid. Everyone gets scared. Ask the scary one, Nebula, if she’s scared. I bet she is.” I look over at Nebula and ask, “Hey, Nebula? Are you scared?”

She looks at me and sighs. “You know, I always tell people I’m never scared, but to be honest, I am. In fact, I’m always scared. I’m scared of my father, I’m scared of my sister, I’m scared I’m not good enough to be with the good guys, I’m just scared.” I feel my eyes widen. “Really?” She nods. “Now go back to talking with Pepper. We just met and you already know more about me than anyone else. My eyes travel back to the screen. 

“See?” Pepper smiles. I feel my eyes starting to get wet. “I should’ve stayed on that bus. I could’ve been with May. I just really want her right now. She died alone. At least Mr Stark had me. Mr Stark shouldn’t have died. I’m really scared, Ms Potts. I feel like I’m all alone even though I’m not. And I know I shouldn’t be mad at Quill because even I lose my temper but he killed half the universe and- wait. How’s Ned and MJ?” “Happy left to pick them up. And you have every right to be mad. Just try not to harm him because with your powers, you could kill him. And when you get back I’m gonna give you a big hug and we can watch Star Wars and eat ice cream and popcorn.” I smile. “What about the other Avengers?” “Thor, Rhodey, Clint, Steve, Bruce, and Nat. Also, can you put me on speaker?” I nod and project my screen into the ship. Peter and Nebula look at it with neutral faces. “Peter Quill. You really fucked up.” She starts.

“I know! There’s nothing we can do about it now!” He says angrily. “Would you like to know the results of you're team members?” She raises an eyebrow and Peter nods eagerly. “I know that Drax, Mantis, and Gamora are gone. Gamora isn’t coming back. Ever.” He looks down. “Rocket is alive.” A smile spreads across his face. “However,” She continues and his face falls again. She takes a deep breath. “Groot didn’t make it.” 

“Fuck!” He slams his hand down on the dashboard thing (I’ve never been in a space ship before!) and swears. He takes a shaky breath and turns back around and I put my mask back on. “I’m going to take a nap. Tell Ned and MJ that I’m okay.” She nods. “If you ever need me, just call.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> am i starting another project? yes I am.
> 
> Talk to me on Discord! @itzkatie#3165


	3. Chapter 3

Next chapter is going to be long. While you're waiting, come take to be on discord!

@itzkatie#3165


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT

Day 1.

It has been 1 day since the snap. We are going to deal with very little portions. I had a nightmare last night (morning? It’s hard to tell the time. Nebula said that it was night time and right now it’s day.) and woke up screaming for Mr Stark. We are not allowing Peter to eat for 1 week and can only have 300 millimetres of water a day as a punishment. Nebula and I are allowed 600 millimetres and half of a meal. I haven’t told them about my enhanced metabolism. I don’t want to worry them. I think they know something that they aren’t telling me. I asked a couple of minutes ago and Nebula said to call one of my friends. So now I’m calling Ned. He hasn’t picked up yet. It’s been 5 rings. 6 rings. 7 rings. 8- he picks up. 

“Peter! Are you okay?” I let out a sigh and smile at his familiar face. “To be honest, not really. Sorry about your parents. What time is it? I can’t tell. We’re in space.” “It’s noo- wait! You're in space? Show me!” I project the screen and Nebula glares at me. “I can see so much more now! I mean, other than your face!” 

“You know, you go to a genius school. I thought that meant you're smart.” I hear MJ’s sarcastic tone. “MJ!” I smile and she steps into screen. “Hey, loser. So are you gonna show us space or not?” “Oh, ya!” I take of my mask and turn it, the projection following until it’s at the window. “Woah!” Ned gawks. “When are you coming back?” MJ asks. “Um, I don’t know. I’m only allowed to eat half a meal and 600 millimetres of water a day. Do you wanna meet Nebula? You aren’t allowed to meet Peter Quill. He’s a murderer.” Ned’s face drops. “Ya. Pepper told us about him. Who’s Nebula?” 

“I am.” Nebula steps next to me and I turn the projection back to us. “You're like, a robot?” Ned asks then covers his mouth with his hand. She sighs. “I wasn’t always like this. Thanos is my father. He made me fight my sister every day and would replace my body with metal. Now here I am.” “Oh,” MJ says awkwardly. “So, when are you guys coming back?” Nebula averts her eyes. 

“Nebula?” I look at her. “We aren’t.” She finally answers. What? Why aren’t we going back? Why didn’t she tell me? “What do you mean?” I start crying. “We’ll lose all of our oxygen before we can get back. I’m sorry.” 

“No,” I mumble and Ned completes what I was going to say. “Stop lying” He screams and MJ grabs his arm, trying to ground herself I think. She just starts shaking her head. “I’m sorry,” Nebula manages to get out. “You fucking kept this from me? Why?” I scream louder. “Because you would just worry some more. And there is nothing we can do.” “Why?” “There’s a leak in the oxygen tank. I tried to fix it, it worked for the most part, but there is still a bit of a leak.” “Karen!” I yell and the Iron Suit attaches itself to me. “I gotta go, guys. Sorry.” I quickly say and hang up. 

“Where do you think you're going?” Nebula quizzes me. “To go fix the oxygen. Correctly.” “How the hell are you going to if I can’t?” I stop and stare at her. “Bruce Banner’s IQ is only 21 points higher than mine. I go to a school for geniuses. I have created my web fluid and I preform upgrades on the Avenger’s supplies. I have lifted Thor’s fucking hammer. So I think I can do it.” I turn around, get into a secured area, and jump into space. 

The only way I can see is from the stars and my mask. I feel myself floating away from the ship and quickly shoot a web at the side of it and stick to it. What if I just let go and take off my suit? I wouldn’t have to deal living without May or Tony. And then Quill would die. But Nebula would too. I quickly seal up the leak with some webs and another fluid making it completely secure and head back inside. As soon as I get inside I take off my suit and sit down on my bed, staring at nothing. 

“Peter? What’s wrong?” Nebula’s eyebrows crease. “You fixed the leak.” I look up at her and start screaming. “Mr Stark is dead! First my parents, then my uncle, and now May and Tony! Everyone I love dies! And Mr Stark is never coming back! Everyone I love always dies! All I want is Mr Stark to be here right now!” “Peter,” She starts but I interrupt her. “No! All three of us are going to die! Even if we have enough oxygen, we’ll die of starvation and dehydration. Quill first, then you, then me. And I’ll be all alone. For one day, I’ll be all alone with dead bodies.” I finally take a breath and Nebula uses that silence for her advantage. 

“Quill? When will we arrive to Earth?” “22 days.” He calls back. “We have enough food and water for 20 days. We’ll be fine.” For once, I don’t have something to say. Mr Stark always told me that I never stopped. I never stopped talking, making, and saving. But he lied. Because I have nothing to say, I can’t make anything, and I can’t save anyone. I couldn’t save him, I can’t save Nebula or Quill, and I can’t save myself. For once, I’m helpless.

I don’t eat that night.

\-------------------

Day 2

“So we’ll be back in 22 days,” I conclude to MJ. She smiles. I don’t think I’ve ever seen her smile. “Bruce, Natasha, Rhodey, the racoon, and Steve came to the Compound today. They’re all in rough shape. Apparently Thor is at New Asgard. Rocket has just been staring, Nat has been stressing, Bruce has been trying to figure out what happened with Hulk, Steve has been trying to help everyone, and Rhodey has been crying over Stark.” “I have an idea. Bring your phone to Rocket, okay?” She nods and her camera starts moving. I project the screen again and Nebula rolls her eyes. 

“Again?” She asks in her metallic voice. “Wait, Rocket?” Her eyes widen as the racoon comes into view. “Nebula?” He looks up coming out of his daze. Nebula’s face comes close to a smile. “Rocket? Is that you?” Quill’s chair turns around and he stares at the projection. “Oh, great. Of course, you survived.” Rocket says in a mocking tone causing Quill to laugh. “They’re gone, Quill. Drax, Mantis, Gamora, Groot, they’re gone.” “I’m sorry.” A raspy voice comes out of the human. “I lost my temper. We nearly got the gauntlet. This is all my fault.” 

“This is your fault?” Rocket yells. “You fucking murderer! Now there is no way of bringing Groot back this time. I never liked you and for once I was happy to see you but you know what? I shouldn’t have bothered. Of course it was your fault. Everything that happens is your fault! You were so happy to see your dad that we all nearly died! It should’ve been you instead of Groot, Quill.” I bite my tongue to not protest that it should’ve been Tony who survived. It should’ve been everyone. 

“Goodbye.” Rocket concludes and storms off. I look over at Nebula who is staring at the ground and put my mask back on. “That wasn’t supposed to happen, was it?” MJ asks sarcastically but I can tell she's upset. “No, no it wasn’t.” I sigh. “It’s so boring. There is nothing to do here! Except think. And I can’t think. I know I shouldn’t be as upset as Pepper. She’s known him her entire life and she’s pregnant with his baby!” “Peter, you have every right to be upset. Okay?” I nod. “Now you gotta drink some water today and eat. Okay?” I nod. “I can’t call you every day, now. Only once a week. Karen says her battery is only at 60%.” “Oh,” She replies dully. “See you next week.” I try to smile, but I’m pretty sure I failed. “See ya.” She also tries to put on a smile and hangs up. Sighing and pulling off my mask, I lean against the wall next to my bed. Maybe I’ll take another nap.

That night, I drink 1200 millimetres of water and have a full meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna do weekly instead of daily, btw.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW MENTION BRIEF MENTION OF SU!C!DE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW SUICIDE
> 
> All mistakes are mine
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT
> 
> warning its a sad chapter

Week 2.

“Hey, man!” Ned’s face pops up. “Hey, Ned.” I feel the corners of my mouth lift up. “Bruce Banner is so cool! Natasha and MJ seem to love each other and- sorry.” He stops. “No, keep talking. I wanna know that life is good for you guys.” “Okay! Steve and Rhodey hang out a lot and Rocket stays by himself. The only times Pepper comes out are for meals and to hang out with Nat and MJ. 15 days till you come back!” I gulp and he raises his eyebrows.

“Actually, we aren’t coming back.” His eyes widen and tears start falling down his cheeks. “What do you mean?” “Nebula and Quill don’t know that I know, but, we only have enough supplies to last us until day 18. Our fuel will run out on day 19 and our oxygen on day 20. I’m not coming back, Ned.” I stare at him, waiting for him to say something, anything, but he doesn’t. A little circle appears in the corner of my screen letting me know that he muted himself and his mouth opens and veins pop out of his neck. He’s screaming. Ned never screams. He never lashes out. He never cries. But I have caused him to do all three. After a minute of him screaming and trying to contain himself, he unmutes himself. 

“Peter, you know it’s not April fools, right?” He croaks. “I know, dude. I’m sorry.” Ned looks over his shoulder and I see Steve Rogers with his hand on my friend’s shoulder. “Queens?” The hero raises an eyebrow. “Hey, Cap.” I put on a weak grin. “You lied to me,” Ned says through gritted teeth. “You said everything would be fine. Does this seem fine to you? You are going to die in 13 days, Peter.” 

“My power is at 5%, Peter. This will be the last phone call you can make.” Karen says. Ned opens his mouth but before he can say anything, MJ runs up behind him.

“Peter Parker. You and Ned are the best things that have ever happened to me. You know, the day we met, I was going to kill myself. But you gave me a reason to keep going. Peter, I love you, dude. As a friend. And I’m going to miss you every day.” She sobs. “No! Don’t say goodbye! What are your coordinates?” Ned asks. “I don’t know, Ned. There is no way of finding out.” “What if we track the call?” “There is no way you can do that! I’m sorry, man.” He stares as reality crashes down around him.

“I’m gonna miss you, man. You’ve been my best friend since we were like little. You always built Legos with me even though everyone made fun of you. You are the most selfless person I know. You told me about Skip to make sure that I was okay. Not to see if you were okay! Please don’t go, Peter. There has to be away!” It’s my turn. Great.

“I love you guys so much. Thank you for always being there for me. I probably wouldn’t be alive if you guys weren’t around. You-” 

“Power at 1%.” Karen interrupts. “Goodbye, Peter. Say hi to Tony for me.” My screen goes black and I hear a scream from Ned cut off. I sit in silence. This is it. I’m going to die.

I reach up and take off my mask. “You okay?” Nebula asks from her chair. “No. We’re going to die in 13 days. I just said goodbye to my friends.” I say back quickly. “How did you know?” “Why didn’t you tell me?” “Because there would be no use! You would freak out and there is nothing we can do!” “I might’ve not been able to say goodbye!” She stops talking. 

“I’m sorry, kid,” She says after a few seconds. I close my eyes and feel my bed adjusting under the weight of her sitting next to me. I sink into Nebula’s side as she wraps her arm around me.

“I just never thought that I would die. I mean, I’ve been shot, stabbed, shit I got a building dropped on me. But after those moments, it didn’t cross my mind that I could die. And to be honest, I like it better when I don’t know beforehand. Under that building, I was certain I was going to die. But now I know I’m going to. And I just have to wait.” I whisper. We sit there like that. My eyes are closed and so are hers. There is nothing we can do except wait.

\---------------------

2 weeks and 1 day

My eyes flutter open and I look up at Nebula who is fast asleep. Somehow I manage to untangle myself from her arm and go use the bathroom. 

“Quill?” I mumble, rubbing my eyes. He turns his head and reveals dark circles around his eyes and his clothes are noticeable baggy on him. I guess mine are too. Probably even more so, given my advance metabolism. “Dude, have you slept?” He blinks at the question.

“I mean I’ve taken a few naps here and there.” “Why? We aren’t going to make it back.” “I know. I just thought that since this is my fault, maybe I could at least bring us back to Earth.” I reach out my hand and after a hesitation, he takes it and I pull him up. “Go sleep, Peter. I’m still a bit mad at you but I can’t blame you. I would’ve done the same thing.” I reassure him and he stares at me, a glazed look coating his eyes. “Come on,” I lead him to his bed and he lays down. 

“We’re watching Footloose tomorrow so you can see you don’t know what you’re talking about. I chuckle. “No, thanks.” “I’m the adult.” He mumbles and falls asleep.

\----------------  
2 weeks and 4 days.

“Is it bigger than the moon?” I ask excitedly. Nebula rolls her eyes and Quill responds, “Dude, it’s an animal. It has 8 legs, 8 eyes, and is an insect. It’s pretty easy.” 

“A spider isn’t an insect, Quill. They are Arachnids.” Nebula says dryly. I pause and look out the window. 9 days. Then I’m dead. “Do you think we’ll see the moon?” I aks quietly, not turning my head. “It’s possible,” Peter responds. “We’d be there in 7 days. I can set the course if you want.” I turn my head back to them and nod. He gets up and eaves to the front, leaving just Nebula and me at the table. 

“Do you think it’ll hurt?” I look up at her and she cringes. “No, I don’t think so. I think we’ll just fall asleep. We might feel like we can’t breathe and panic, but that’s really it. I mean, I think.” 9 days to wait. To have nothing to do. I have that chem test on Wednesday so I brought my homework on the bus to get more time to study. “Would you mind if I did some homework?” I ask. She cocks her head. “Sure?” I jump up, grab my back, and take out the homework. Thank God it’s not English. Placing it down on the table, I start with filling in the periodic table. 

“How do you know all that?” Nebula asks. “It’s easy. Want me to teach you?” She lets out a dry chuckle. “You have 2 days to teach me. Then I get 2 days to teach you about astronomy.” “Okay!” I say eagerly. “My favorite one is 83 because it’s Bi. Like bisexual! I mean, that’s such a mood. And then another fun thing to do is-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk to me on Discord @itzkatie#3165
> 
> yes i know that was sad.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE
> 
> Just comment already.

Day 18

“Hey, kid. I know that you have advanced metabolism, so you’re taking my food tonight.” Quill says as we all sit on our bunks. “Why? You need it, too. Wait, how did you know?” “I don’t know, honestly. Just kinda figured it out. Tony said something to you about needing to eat.” I nod. 2 days until we die. “Hey, Nebula? Thanks for being so nice to me. I’m sorry that I was so mean to you, Peter.” I admit. “I deserved it. I killed half the universe! But, I guess I’m getting my payback.” Quill smiles. 

“You know, kid, you’re dangerous.” Nebula looks down from above me. “You have a talent to get anyone to like you.” I chuckle. Mr Stark always told me that. “I’m bored.” I let out a sigh. “We’re going to pass the moon tomorrow. That’s where our fuel will run out.” Peter states. Oh ya! I forgot about seeing the moon! I reach down to my bag under my bed and grab a web shooter. 

“What are you doing?” Nebula says, returning to her dry tone. She would love MJ. I smirk and make a smiley face out of webs on a wall. “What the hell, man? That’s my ship!” Quill jumps up and tries to get the web off, but fails. “Don’t worry. I made it to dissolve in 2 hours. Chill.” I respond smoothly. Peter leans over and grabs a knife. “That’s not safe!” I web up his hand against the wall and Nebula bursts out laughing. It’s ironic. The smiley face, that is. Because that is the complete opposite of what I’m feeling. Nebula laughing, Peter growling but smiling, they’re so comfortable with the fact that we’re gonna die.

Maybe I can pretend that I’m fine. That everything is okay.

“What’s wrong?” Nebula stops laughing. “Nothing!” I reply quickly but she raises an eyebrow. “I don’t wanna die.” I confess in a small voice. “I know, kid. I don’t, either.” She responds. “It can’t be that bad, can it?” Peter asks from his bed. I switch the web fluid to the kind that dissolves the web and shoot it over at his hand, freeing it. “I’m scared.” My voice sound so quiet. “I am too. Wanna talk about it?” Nebula tries to sound comforting, but I can tell that she doesn’t know what to do. “No thanks, Nebula.” I shake my head.

That night I have 1200 millimetres of water and a full meal.

\-------------------  
Day 20: last day.

I wake up screaming. I can’t breathe. I feel like the world is pressing down on top of me. I open my eyes to Peter shaking me. “Hey, Pete. It’s okay. Nothing’s happening yet, okay?” I gulp in the air, knowing that today is the last time I’ll be able to have it. Our eyes meet and I nod. “Go back to sleep, okay? I’ll see you in a bit.” I close my eyes. 

\----------Time jump---------  
“Quill?” I grumble, still half asleep. “What is it?” “What time is it?” “9 pm.” “Why didn’t you wake me up?” “You seemed really tired.” “Oh,” I’m fully awake now. I swing my legs off the side of the bed and stand up. 

“One hour lef-” Nebula walks into the room and freezes. “Oh, um I didn’t think you were awake.” “It’s fine.” I grumble and exit through the same doorway she entered from and go to the front of the ship. I plop down into the chair that Peter sat in for so long and relax. I’ve never really seen the stars. With all the city lights, it’s nearly impossible. They’re so pretty. We ran out of fuel before we could get to the moon, though. I don’t know how long I’m staring at the stars, but Nebula comes up from behind me. 

“How are you holding up?” She asks, sadness lacing her voice. “This is it, isn’t it?” “Ya, kid, this is it.” “Thanks, Nebula,” “Of course. Thank you, Pete. May I go say goodbye to Peter, or would you rather me stay here?” “You can go. Love you.” “Love you too, Pete.” She concludes and leaves. I let my eyes flutter close. Wait. It must be happening. I didn’t think it would happen so soon. I always thought that the light thing was a myth. Wait, is that light coming from, a person?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oop-
> 
> COME TALK TO ME ON DISCORD @itzkatie#3165


	7. Chapter 7

Chadwick Boseman has died at the age of 43 to colon cancer. He has been fighting it for the past 4 years. One source says that his last words were to his mother saying, "Wakanda forever." Part of me doubts that but the other doesn't. The work he did as Black Panther has and will change superheroes and the world. He also did a ton of charity work. This news was really shocking to me and now I'm in my bed crying. Rest in peace, Chadwick Boseman. The world already misses you.


	8. Chapter 8

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MVbQH-pMyTM](url)

A message while I work on upcoming chapters <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive!!!
> 
> ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT

“Kid, wake up. We’re home.” I look up at Nebula and blink. What is she talking about? She turns my head and I look out the window. Grass. The compound. Pepper Potts. Ned and MJ! I stand up but nearly pass out from the lack of food. Nebula, Quill and I wrap our arms around each other to steady ourselves. 

“Peter!” Ned yells and my best friends run up to me. I let go of my new friends and wrap them in a hug, sinking into the comfort of their arms. “Tony,” I whisper and MJ just nods into my shoulder. I let go of them and look at Pepper. “I’m glad that I can finally meet you.” I offer my hand but she pulls me into a hug. Despite the surprise, I smile. She lets go and stares at me. “You're awfully thin. You don’t look all that well. We better get you into the medbay.” I nod. “Nebula. Where are they?” Ned points and I turn my head and see them sitting with the racoon. And then I see darkness.

\-----------------------

“It’s been 23 days since Thanos came to Earth.” Bruce says. After hooking us up to IV’s and stuff, we’re all in the conference room. I’m in a wheelchair. “World governments are in pieces.” Nat adds. “The parts that are still working, we’re trying to take a census and it looks like he did,” I look down from the holograms flashing the pictures of people who disappeared. Tony came up. And it’s my fault. I could’ve stopped him. “He did exactly what he said he was going to do. Thanos wiped out,” Carol (the glowing lady) averts her eyes from the holograms as Nick Fury came up. They must have been close. “50% of all living creatures.” I could’ve stopped Thanos. 

“Where is he now?” I ask. “We don’t know.” Steve responds. I don’t think he ever uncrosses his arms. “He just made a portal and walked through. “What’s wrong with that one?” Rhodey points over to Thor sitting on a bench. “He’s pissed.” Rocket answers. “He thinks he failed. Which of course he did but you know there’s a lot of that going around ain’t there.” “Honestly, I thought you were a build-a-bear.” Rhodey tries to joke. Take a stab at what Tony would say. “Maybe I am.” Rocket retorts. 

“We’ve been hunting Thanos for 3 weeks now.” Cap continues the conversation. “Space scans, satellites, we got nothing.” He looks up at me. “You fought him.” “No, I didn’t fight him. He won. It was barely a fight!” Steve shakes his head. “Did he give you any clues?” I shake my head. “Tony saw this coming.” I stand up and Rhodey rushes over and tries to get me to sit down. “I need you to focus, Queens,” Cap says. “He said that we needed a suit of armor around the world! Even if it caged space exploration! And he was right!” I rip off the IV and immediately feel weaker. “I have nothing. No ideas, no clues, nothing. No Mr Stark!” I spit in Steve’s face. “So this isn’t my fault! This isn’t Thor’s fault! This is your fault! For not believing Mr Stark!” My vision starts tunnelling. “This is Quill’s fault for not being able to keep control of himself when he found out his girlfriend is dead! If you just listened to Mr Stark everything would be okay!” I try to sit down in my chair but miss it and I’m instead greeted by the familiar darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I make a discord server for writing tips and shit?
> 
> DISCORD: itzkatie#3165
> 
> TIKTOK: katie._.ugh (comment you're from my fanfic and you'll get a follow back!)
> 
> I love the gay guy played by Joe Russo in Endgame in the therapy session!!!! 
> 
> https://www.insider.com/avengers-mcu-characters-who-are-gay-lgbtq-in-comics-2019-5


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT AND KUDOS

3 YEARS LATER

Steve had begged me to go to group therapy today. So here I am. I’m so proud of that one guy for being openly gay and being able to move on. It’s amazing. People are able to move on with only a few sobbing sessions. I haven’t stopped crying. “Peter, it’s your turn.” We agreed not to let out my identity.

“Um, hi, I’m Peter Parker. I’m new here. I saw a flyer and, well, here I am. I’m 18 years old. 19 in August.” “Can you tell us who you lost?” Steve prompts me. “My aunt. It’s been my aunt and uncle and me since I was 4. My parents died in a plane crash. Then when I was 14 my uncle died. My aunt blipped away. Mr Stark, too. I- I really miss him.” 

“Are you also a fan of Tony Stark?” A lady asks me. I nod. “You could say-” Wait. I actually am. I’m his biggest fan. “Ya. I’m a huge fan. It’s just, the world feels so empty without them. I relied on them so much.” I swallow down tears. 

“Do you need to step outside, Peter?” Steve asks and I realize I’m getting close to revealing my identity. “Um, can you, can you come with me?” I ask carefully. “Of course. We’re taking a 5-minute break.” He stands up and walks with me to the stairway.

“You okay, kid?” I manage to nod and shake my head at the same time. “Who cares if I reveal who I am? We can just make them sign NDAs. It would be so much easier.” He opens his mouth to respond but I continue. “Nevermind. This was a bad idea. I’m going back to my room. See-” “Peter. It’s fine. You can tell them. You can tell the whole damn world. Just be safe. Okay? Do you want it to be just this group?” I gulp and nod. “Run upstairs and get somebody to get some NDAs. I’m going back.” I run up the stairs, trying to find somebody.

We all live in the tower. Including Ned and MJ. Quill, Rocket, and Nebula left. So did Carol. Thor is in New Asgard. He hasn’t left. Hasn’t sent a message. Bruce is trying to live a normal life but probably failing seeing that he’s Bruce Banner. Morgan is 3 years old now. She’s adorable. Pepper and I are constantly telling her stories about Mr Stark always leaving her in awe. Pepper and Morgan also live here. 

“Hey, loser,” I hear MJ and snap out of my thoughts. “What are you doing?” Ned asks me. “Can you guys go get some NDAs and bring it down to the therapy group? It’s awful. I hate it. I’m never going back.” MJ lets out a dry laugh and Ned just nods. We all turn around and go our separate ways. 

\-----------------

“They know that you have something to tell them,” Steve says as soon as I enter the room without me asking. “Ned and MJ are bringing down the forms,” I reply and sit down. 

“I’m Spider-man,” I say quickly and quietly. I have no idea how to do this! “Really? But, but you're a kid!” A person (Zero, I think that’s their name) gasps. I nod. “Mr Stark reminded me of that every day. He got mad at me for getting off of the bus and getting on the space ship. I miss him. I miss him so much. It’s all my fault. When we were in space, I nearly got the gauntlet. But I got cocky. Because I had to let everyone know. I was stupid. I told Mr Stark that the good guys always win. I was 16! I can’ only go on patrol once a week because every time I do I try to call Mr Stark and Pepper picks up.”

“Peter, MJ is here with the NDAs. May I allow them in?” Shit. They can’t see me like this! I stand up and run out the door, breathing in the fresh air. The weather is perfect. It’s like the entire world is mocking me. I shoot up a web and swing through the buildings, not giving a damn that I don’t have my mask. Does it really matter at this point? It’s not like I can go back in time- wait. Quantum tunnels might be able to. But Ant-Man is gone. But what if he’s not? I turn around and swing back to the compound. 

“I figured it out!” I yell and the group turns their heads at me. “Listen. Scott Lang. What if he was in the quantum realm when the blip happened and nobody was there to get him out?” Steve stands up. “Okay. We can figure that out. But what will that fix?” “We can time travel! Using the quantum tunnels- wait there’s an easier way! We can go to Dr Strange’s academy! Everyone there can help us time travel back. We can get the stones and reverse it!” Steve’s mouth drop. “This session is being cut early! Get the forms from MJ and sign them, please. Nobody can know Peter’s identity. Let’s go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why didn't they just do that tho like bruh?


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine
> 
> please comment

“Alright. The last known spot of Scott was on a rooftop with Hope and Hank. Scott, he disappeared before the snap. He’s still in the Quantum Tunnels!” Nat smiles up from the computer at the rest of the Avengers. “Peter, what now?”

“You go get Clint. Steve, go contact Carol and the guardians. Rhodey, can you go get Scott? I’ll stay here with Pepper to keep an eye on things. Keep Ned updated.” I motion at another computer and Ned smiles behind it. “MJ is going to go to the sanctuary because she’s scary so they’ll do what she wants them to,” MJ smirks from the corner. “Why are you all still standing here? Go!” 

\-----------------------

The first to get here is Wong. Then Clint who apparently turned into a serial killer. Then Scott, then Thor who is now fat, then Carol, and lastly the guardians. I send Rhodey and Scott to get Bruce. He comes back as a mix of Hulk and Bruce? I don’t know. 

“Alright! Here are the teams. Steve, Carol and I are going to get the soul stone. The guardians are going to get the power stone. Scott and Rhodey are going to get the tesseract and the Mind Stone. Clint, Nat, and Bruce are getting the time stone and Thor is getting the reality stone.” I announce to everyone in their uniforms. I’m wearing the Iron Spider suit. “One member of the academy is coming with all of you. Got it?” Everybody nods and separates to their teams. Steve and Carol stand next to me. “Make the portals!” A young girl goes up in front of us and makes a portal. We walk through and find ourselves in front of a dark mountain. It’s a long way up.

\---------------

“Why can’t we just portal up?” I ask Tessa, the student who came with us. “Because I don’t know where it will lead us. It could be dangerous.” “What if Carol flies us up there?” 

“I mean, I could,” Carol smiles. “No! We are doing this the hard way! We don’t know what we’ll be dealing with.” Steve ends the conversation and we walk in silence.

\-------------------

We all freeze at the hooded figure in the middle of the path. “Peter Parker. Son of Mary and Richard Parker. Carol Danvers. Daughter of Joe and Marie Danvers. Tessa Anthony. Daughter of Lily and Mark Anthony. Steve Rogers. Son of Sarah and Joseph Rogers.” The hood comes off and reveals a hideous person with a red head. The skin is sunken it and Steve’s face twists the horror. 

“You're dead. You're supposed to be dead.” He whispers and the person smiles. “I wish I was, Captain America. I was sent here to lead others to a treasure I cannot possess.” “Take us to the soul stone,” I demand and Steve shakes his head. “We cannot trust him!” “I don’t think we have a choice,” Carol responds calmly. “Come on. Stop whining.” So we follow him. We stop at a cliff and the red skull guy talks again. 

“What you seek lies in front of you. As does what you fear. The Soul Stone holds a special place among the Infinity Stones. You might say, it is a certain wisdom. To ensure that whoever possesses it understands its power, the stone demands a sacrifice. In order to take the stone, you must lose that which you love. A soul for a soul.” 

“I told you we couldn’t trust him!” Steve turns to me. “Why not? I don’t like it either but we can’t go home without it! So I’ll do it and-” “Don’t you fucking dare!” “Why not? You clearly like me, so it should be me! I can’t lose anybody else!” “Because you’re too young! Besides. It’s a lie!” “No, it’s not, Cap! Thanos came here with his daughter and came back with the stone. It’s not a coincidence.” 

“So it has to be me.” Carol finally speaks up. I shake my head. “No,” “I’m the only one that can survive, kid.” “You aren’t immortal!” I protest. “We can always find out.” “But-” I start but she runs and jumps off the cliff. My screams echo around the mountain then everything goes dark.

\-------------------

I’m in water. Why am I in water? I sit up and I see glowing in my hand. I lift it up and see the soul stone. 

“Peter?” I turn my head but don’t see the source of Cap’s voice. 

\-------------------

I blink my eyes open and I’m sitting down on the cliff. “I got it,” I whisper dryly and Steve stares at me. 

“We should go home,” Tessa says. Tessa. I completely forgot about her. I stand up and walk over to the ledge. At the bottom of the pit is Carol’s still body. There are dried patches of blood, except for the one wet one. Coming from her. “Carol, we have the stone!” I call down and she doesn’t move. “You can get up now! We’re going back!” She stays still. Why isn’t she moving? I feel hands on my shoulders pulling me back and I let them. 

“We can come back in a bit. Maybe she just needs time. Okay, Queens?” I swallow and nod. Finally turning around I see that the portal is already open. I walk through it into the compound, too numb to notice that the guardians, Scott, and Rhodey are already back. Another portal opens up and Thor walks in holding the stone and a hammer. 

The last portal opens up revealing Nat, Clint, and Bruce. Everybody stands in silence, acknowledging the loss of Carol. Finally, Rocket speaks up. 

“So who’s gonna make the gauntlet?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i'm really tired i just went on a 3 mile walk with my dog and it's hot today
> 
> sorry about carol tho


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE COMMENT
> 
> ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE

It takes a week for Bruce and me to finish the gauntlet. Now we’re all standing outside, prepared for Bruce to snap. Rocket stands behind Thor, my iron spider legs are out protecting Clint and Nat, and Cap has his shield out protecting him and Scott. Bruce groans in pain as colourful lines of energy shoots up his arm. He uses all his strength and produces a metal screeching sound. His arm turns black and he falls to the ground. We all run up to him except for Clint who’s phone is ringing and Scott who’s looking out the window. I spray a fire distinguisher at his arm and I feel the hairs on my arm stand up. 

“Guys-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im gonna make a discord server >:)
> 
> what should it be called? it will start with being called TomHollandSpidey88 but that's a stupid name.
> 
> DISCORD: itzkatie#3165
> 
> TIKTOK: katie._.ugh


	13. Three Years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE
> 
> please comment
> 
> its so weird to name a chapter

“Mr Stark!” I scream. I’m stuck under a piece of the compound and I can barely breathe. I can’t lift it off of me because of the position I’m in. But Mr Stark can’t save me. I close my eyes and give in to the ever-pressing darkness surrounding me. It’s always been there. Every night on patrol. Every day in the lab with Mr Stark. But I fought it. Now there’s no point. I hear the sound of fighting outside. 

“Peter! Are you there? We need help! Thanos is here!” Cap’s voice comes through my ear in static. Thanos is dead, though. “I’m stuck! I can’t breathe! I’m under the compound!” 

“Ah!” Cap cries out. He must be fighting. I settle down again. They’re too busy to help.

“I knew it,” Thor whispers. Knew what? My oxygen supply is getting shorter. “Bruce, could you,” Gasp. “Get me out of,” Gasp. “Here?” I ask and get a response right away. “On my way right now!” 

Light fills my vision. So does the figure of Professor Hulk. I crawl out and he drops the beam leaving me gasping for air. Thanos is fighting off what’s left of the Avengers. Cap is on the ground and HOLY SHIT THAT’S A LOT OF BAD GUYS! 

“Captain,” A familiar voice says. “On your left.” A portal opens up and Sam flies through. Thousands of other portals open up but I’m only focused on one. The one the released the antenna lady. The one that released the blue guy.

The one that released Mr Stark.

I feel a smile spread on my face as Tony flies into the air and his helmet comes off. 

“Avengers!” Steve yells and Thor’s hammer flies into his hand. That must be what Thor knew! “Assemble.” The battlefield bursts into shouting. An alien lands behind me and I quickly kill him, my goal different from everyone else’s. Get to Mr Stark. 

My legs pierce about 100 aliens in the chest as I run towards the flying figure in the sky. I’m under him. I’m finally under Mr Stark. He’s here. My spidey sense perks up and I’m thrown to the side. 

By Thanos.

He’s actually alive. 

“Kid!” Mr Stark yells and lands next to me. Thanos is now preoccupied across the field. He gives me his hand to help me up but I pull him into a hug. 

“I don’t give two shits that we aren’t here yet. You left me for three years.” I cry into his shoulder. His suit is completely off and I breathe in the scent of cologne and grease. “I know, bambino. I’ll never do that to you again. Okay? I promise. Strange told me everything. I’m so sorry.” He whispers and runs his hand down my head.

“Three years.” I whisper again and he nods. “You're daughter is amazing, Mr Stark. Morgz is gonna be so happy to meet you.” He lets go in shock.

“She was pregnant. And I have a kid named Morgan.” He smiles. “I have two kids! This is amazing!” “Two?” I cock my head at him. “You and Morgan.” He shrugs like Tony Stark calling me his son is no big deal. I hug him again.

“Three years.” But he’s here now. And he’s never leaving.

“You're never leaving, right? Never again. Promise me.” I croak. “I promise I’ll never leave you again, kid. I don’t think my heart could take you crying again.” 

“Oi!” A lady on a pegasus yells down at us. “There’s a war going on!” 

“I should probably deal with the smaller aliens. Stay on the ground. You know. What you told me in Germany. I ignored it and got hurt. What you told me when Thanos came. I got in a spaceship and- you know. So I should stay on the ground.” I remove myself from him and immediately feel cold and empty. I don’t know how I manage to fight my urge to hug him again but I do and flip into the air to kill so more aliens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a lot of this in study hall and finished it at home :) Once we start getting homework I'll be updating a lot less :(


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT

He promised. He promised me. So why is he sitting there with the power of the stones surging through his veins? 

“And I… am… Ironman.” Snap. I don’t care that the bad guys are turning to dust. All I care about is Mr Stark. He leans against some ruble and sits down seeming to accept his fate. I swing over and land in front of him.

“Mr Stark? You did it. We won. We won, Mr Stark.” I kneel down and put my hand on his shoulder. I should say goodbye. Tell him that I love him. But I’m too mad. 

“You promised!” I sob. “You promised me! You lied again! You said that the good guys always win and we did but we didn’t! And you said you would never leave me again!” I collapse into him and Pepper pulls me up. “Shuri is here with her team. He’ll be fine.” She reassures me. Shuri was blipped and from what I hear, she’s amazing. A bunch of Wakandans take him through a portal and Shuri steps in front of me.

“Don’t worry. He’s in a vital state, but we’ll heal him. Tony Stark will be okay. I promise.” With that, she walks through the portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WiLl ToNy Be OkAy?? Put this through google translate if you want to know 
> 
> טאני קען נישט מאַכן עס


	15. Chapter 15

JOIN MY DISCORD

https://discord.gg/NYwGvG


End file.
